


De-stress

by spymaster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, not actually ReignCorp, small mention of SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spymaster/pseuds/spymaster
Summary: in 3x09, Sam said something that implied Lena used to have intimacy with her employees. I guess she spoke from experience.Inspired by her quote.





	De-stress

It was a fun night.

L-Corp had been on a roll of successful tests and the profits from selling industrial machines were growing. The weather was nice and even Lena’s heart paused aching for a few hours.

It had been months even since the Daxamite invasion happened and Kara hadn’t reached out to her. She knew her friend was still grieving the loss of her boyfriend and as a friend, Lena let her. The fact that she was also in love with Kara made her feet freeze every time she thought about coming to Kara and make things right.

Yet, she still had to keep distance, for Kara’s sake.

Tonight, she got drunk. Not actually _drunk_ drunk, just enough to temporarily forget the heartache and pretend that she was just as happy as everyone.

“Never seen you drink so much.”

Lena turned around in her dark green dress to meet with the owner of the voice. She smiled before she even saw the woman’s face. “Look who’s talking.”

Samantha Arias, her CFO, was a friend or someone closest to a friend that she had in Metropolis. Lena accidentally met Sam again in the Woman’s Body Hospital. She learned that Sam was pregnant with a baby girl and had no one to turn to. So she helped her during that tough time even though they were complete strangers.

Not now, they were mostly friends.

“Ha ha ha, don't you dare mention that time-” Sam narrowed her eyes at Lena warningly. 

“-you were so drunk you thought I was Ruby?” Lena finished the sentence with a laugh, “Between you and me, you have more embarrassing drunk stories than I do.”

Sam snickered and walked closer to the spot Lena was standing, holding a glass of wine. “Well, I got rid of that phase. Ever since Ruby asked me ‘Mommy, why are you crying while drinking?’, I told myself to stop being a bad role model and start being a better one.”

Lena exhaled a soft sigh. “You are the better role model already. Talking about Ruby, how is she? New school and all, I know it’s tough.”

“She talks about school a lot, actually,” Sam gave Lena a smirk, “especially a lot about the woman who saved the city.”

Lena felt her face heatened up a bit. “Everyone likes Supergirl.”

Sam nudged her shoulder. “She was talking about you, doofus. Sure, Supergirl fought the aliens and is the official hero but Lena, you are the silent hero. And I or Ruby would never forget that.” Lena didn't think Sam saw her that way,the heat on her face grew hotter.

She turned away as if avoiding the taller brunette’s eyes. “I just did what I had to do.”

“And you did great,” Sam leaned against the wall, casually said, “stop giving yourself a hard time.”

“I can't,” Lena admitted, probably due to the alcohol, “The city is saved but my best friend suffered. Everything I do, even with a good intention would result in someone being in pain. I'm so tired.”

A beat of silence stretched between them.

“Do you want to forget it?” Sam asked.

Lena looked at her, puzzled. “Forget?”

“About the things that weigh on your mind.” Sam stepped closer to her, seemingly serious, “You helped me, now I’ll help you.”

There was something alluring in her voice that Lena, even though was tipsy, still thought it was incredibly attractive.

So she found herself pinned against the door to her office with her lips caught between Sam’s, their tongues had already found themselves in the dark. It was wrong or weird to even think about doing this with Sam, a friend who was a mother with responsibility of a little sunshine Ruby. Lena was attracted to Sam more than once, sure, but she was now in love with Kara.

Then why was she making out with Sam in her office like the world would end tomorrow?

“Sam, Sam, hold on…” she spoke between kisses, “can we...can we talk about this?”

Sam slowed down her movements and placed one last kiss on the corner of Lena’s mouth before resting her head against Lena’s. “Sure…”

“I don’t think we sh-I should be doing this with you,” Lena licked her lips, eyes still glued to the smudged lipstick on Sam’s mouth, “Not now.”

“You’re in love with someone else, I know,” Sam said. The words hit Lena hard.

“Then why…?”

“I miss your smile, Lena. I miss the way you talk about L-Corp as the best thing you’ve ever done and how you always want to do good,” her friend whispered sadly, “Now you avoid talking about it, it makes you sad and I can’t do anything about it. I can only offer a distraction.”

“Sam… you don’t have to do this,” Lena cupped Sam’s face with both hands, “I’m okay.”

Sam smiled softly, “Liar.”

“I hate how you know me sometimes,” Lena chuckled. She thought about pushing Sam away but somehow standing with her front pressed against Sam like this turned her on. The damn liquor she drank tonight must have done this. “You are such a good person, Sam.”

“You are, too.”

Lena gulped, knowing that once she suggested it, there would be no going back. “Let’s just forget I interrupted this and continue.”

Sam smirked, “Why the sudden change?”

“I’m stressed. You’re stressed with work, too,” Lena bit her lips, “We need to entertain ourselves.”

The smirk grew into a wide grin on Sam’s face. She leaned in and softly met Lena’s lips with hers. Lena closed her eyes, pulled the woman closer to her.

Everything happened slower than before.

Sam was stronger than she looked. When Lena moaned out loud because of the friction Sam’s thigh caused between her legs, the taller brunette suggested them taking their business to the couch. Lena had thought they would walk but Sam picked her up easily like she was a pillow.

“Wow!” she shrieked when her feet stop touching the floor, her hands scrambled to hold on to Sam’s neck, “do you work out?”

Sam laughed out loud, walking to the couch. “You better save your breath once I put you down, Lena.”

As soon as her back met with the soft surface, she was drown again in kissed and soft touches that she never imagined she would receive from Sam. The brunette sat up quickly to take off her jacket and threw it across the floor, revealing the silk shirt underneath. Lena reached for her belt and undid it then yanked it off Sam’s pants.

“Take off the shirt for me,” Sam said and smashed her lips against Lena as she searched for the buttons on the white shirt, fumbling to undo every single one of them without ripping. The ache between her thighs were really tesing her patience. She felt Sam pulling down the zipper of her dress, gently removing the cloth away from her shoulders.

Lena lied back down and lifted her hips so that Sam could get her out of the dress. The sound it made when it crashed onto the ground was sexy. Everything about this was discreet and sexy and inviting. Sam was kneeling between her legs, looking down on her with lustful eyes.

“You’re so beautiful, Lena,” she whispered, her fingers caressing the outlines of Lena’s bra while her shirt was still on even though the buttons were all undone. Her pants were stripped down to half-thighs, revealing her black underwear.

“And you’re fucking sexy,” Lena arched her back up to take off her own bra and said before getting herself half-naked below her friend, “Come and ruin me.”

Sam grunted in approvement when the bra flew away and quickly discard clothes covering her upper-body and settled down onto Lena, cupping her hands around Lena’s boobs. “Don’t challenge me,” she said before covering Lena’s right breast with her mouth and used her hand on the other.

Lena moaned a bit too loud but she didn’t give a damn. It was her office, her company. All of the complications this little affair could cause were out of the window. Right now, she only cared about Sam’s mouth on her breast, Sam’s hands on her skin, her core being pressed and aching with raw need.

“Sam… I need you,” she said between ragging breaths, “please…”

With her mouth and hand still teething and playing with Lena’s breast, Lena sensed the movement of Sam’s other hand down to the throbbing pulse in the wetness down under. Long fingers started finding their ways into her underwear.

“Yes, you do need me-” One finger tear its way into Lena, “-here.”

The satisfaction of being touched in the right place in the right way kicked out a loud moan between Lena’s lips. Sam’s smothered it with her lips as she slowly thrust deeper into Lena’s door, just with one finger, and then two and then Lena couldn’t even tell anymore. Her mind was too buzzed with the overwhelming sensation of being pleased physically to care about anything else but the relentless movement of being hammered right between her legs. It was good, so fucking good.

She probably yelled out Sam’s name when she came. She didn’t remember because another orgasm came right after, pushing her out of every common sense she had at the moment. She gripped on Sam’s head, tangling her fingers in Sam’s hair, drown in pleasure.

The peak slowly passed and Sam gently place one hand next to Lena’s head while the other was still inside Lena, caressing her walls. looking down at her. A smile spread devilishly on the cheeky brunette’s mouth. “Interesting…”

Still panting from the double orgasm, Lena lazily glanced up. “What?”

“You called me Sammy,” Sam teased, “Is _‘Sammy’_ my sex name now?”

Lena blushed, “I-I did not.”

“You yelled it out, I don’t think I can miss that.”

“Stop,” Lena covered her face, “That’s too embarrassing!”

“No, it’s cute.” Lena felt Sam’s hand started retreating away from her core, “Come on, don’t be shy.”

She lowered her hands to find Sam was licking her fingers with her eyes piercing a hot gaze at her. “You’re mean.”

“And you’re tasty,” Sam arched an eyebrow knowingly, sending another hot wave across Lena’s skin, “I think I should check again.”

Before Lena even had the chance to figure out what she meant, Sam crouched down and settled her mouth right between her thighs. Lena almost reached heaven that day.

Temporarily forgetting about personal issues seemed like a good idea sometimes.

Like she had mentally commented during the party.

It was a fun night.


End file.
